prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
James Thomas
| birth_place = Monticello, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Louisville, Kentucky | billed = Minneapolis, Minnesota | trainer = Ken Patera | debut = April 27, 2001 | retired = }} Tom Wabs (April 19, 1980) is an American professional wrestler currently working under the ring name James Thomas. He is currently wrestling for the developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling where is co-holder of the NWA Southern Tag Team Championship. Career Ohio Valley Wrestling (2010-Present) Thomas joined Ohio Valley Wrestling in 2010, making his first in-ring appearance during the month of December. He lost his first match to Flash Flanagan on December 11. Thomas wrestled his first televised match on episode #592 of OVW TV, winning against Rudy Switchblade on December 15. He wrestled two consecutive dark matches during the first couple of weeks of January 2011. He won a singles dark match against Jason Wayne before episode #595 of OVW TV on January 5. Then Thomas joined Randy Terrez in a winning tag match against Alex Silva and Rudy Switchblade on January 12. Thomas picked up further victories over Jason Wayne, Benjamin Bray and Mitch Johnson (against Johnson in both singles and tag team matches). During the months of February and March, Thomas wrestled in a few singles and handicap matches before challenging for his first OVW title in April. He wrestled an unsuccessful title match against the OVW Heavyweight Champion Mike Mondo on April 2, resulting in a double-disqualification. Afterwards, Thomas went on wrestle Jamin Olivencia on episode #607 of OVW TV ''picking up a win on April 6. Three days later, on April 9, Thomas would meet Mike Mondo again for the OVW Heavyweight Championship, only to lose for the second time to Mondo. On April 13, during the 608th episode of OVW TV, Thomas wrestled with Rocco Bellagio to pick up a victory over the team of Matt Barela and Mike Mondo. This provided momentum going into his next match with Mondo which again was for the championship in a No Holds Barred match on episode #609 of ''OVW TV on April 20 in a losing effort. Bolin Services 2.0 (2011-2012) Thomas began wrestling with the stable known as Bolin Services 2.0 in June. His first match as a member of the Bolin Services was on June 11 in a losing tag match with Rocco Bellagio, Adam Revolver and Raul LaMotta against Al Snow, Cliff Compton, Danny Davis and Jason Wayne. With Bellagio and Raul LaMotta, Thomas wrestled against the team of The Fat And The Furious (Jack Black and Trailer Park Trash) and Ted McNaler, losing to the trio on July 27 on episode #623 of OVW TV. At the OVW Saturday Night Special on August 6, Thomas and Bellagio won the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship from The Fat And The Furious (Jack Black and Trailer Park Trash). On August 24, on episode #627 of OVW TV The Fat And The Furious won the tag titles from Thomas and Raul LaMotta (replacing in the absent Rocco Bellagio). Thomas wrestled his last match as a member of the Bolin Services 2.0 on February 1, 2012 on OVW TV episode #650 in a winning match with Jack Black and Joe Coleman against Elvis Pridemoore, Jimbo Onno and Randy Terrez. Tag Team Competition (2012) Thomas went on wrestle in tag team competition during the months of July and August, teaming with Michael Hayes to participate in the championship contention. Together, Thomas and Hayes accumulated several victories throughout the course of the Nightmare Cup tournament aired on episodes #673-676 of OVW TV. In the Nightmare Cup Semifinal, Thomas and Hayes won their match against The Best Team Ever (Jessie Godderz and Rudy Switchblade) on August 1. On August 4, Thomas and Hayes defeated The Mobile Homers in the Nightmare Cup Final. The victorious team went on to compete in a #1 Contenders Match against Raul LaMotta and Shiloh Jonze on August 8, winning by disqualification. On August 22, Thomas and Hayes unsuccessfully challenged the Tag Team Champions of Godderz and Switchblade. Afterwards, the team of James Thomas and Michael Hayes disbanded and Thomas partnered on several occasions with The Mascara Mafia and Johnny Spade against The Platoon of Wayne, during the course of the later months of 2012 going into early 2013. Heavyweight Championship (2013) Thomas join the OVW Heavyweight title run, first wrestling against Doug Williams, losing to him in their contenders match on OVW TV episode #701 on January 23. Seven days later, Thomas attempted again to win top contender status in his match against Johnny Spade, resulting in a double count-out. Finally, on February 2, Thomas unsuccessfully challenged for the championship, losing to Williams in a three-way match that also included Johnny Spade. On February 27, Thomas and Spade wrestled to a draw on OVW TV episode #706. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **Moose Kick (running boot) **Running Wall *'Nickname' **''"Main Attraction"'' *'Teams and Stables' **Team OVW with Chris Silvio, Espy, Johnny Spade and Paredyse (as James Thomas) **Theta Lambda Psi with El Maestro (as Moose) **Bolin Services 2.0 with Chris Bolin, Jack Black, Joe Coleman, Mo Green, Raul LaMotta and Rocco Bellagio (as James Thomas) *'Managers' **Timmy Danger Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (with Rocco Bellagio) **OVW Television Championship *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (with Scott Storm) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:1980 births Category:2001 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Minnesota wrestlers Category:OVW Triple Crown champions Category:Derby City Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers